


Call Me Swedish Papa

by Missesbean



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Initiation, M/M, Mild Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is a rookie, and he has to be initiated.  Gabe will have the duty of initiating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Swedish Papa

**Author's Note:**

> So YEA. Nathan posted the picture of him and Gabe with the caption about Dinner with the Swedish Papa and all I could think of was "I like it when you call me Big Papa" and Initiation, and this just kind of rolled out from there. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, I do not know anyone in the story. There is no infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment and all of a fictional nature. I hope you like. Because this is FICTION, it’s not at all that realistic, really, but *coughs* it’s FICTION, there is room for the play. <3
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself or friends, PLEASE leave. No infringement or anything meant - creative mind on the run. I do not have a beta, so any spelling / grammar errors, lemme know :/ If you're interested in BEING a beta - please comment!

It was never supposed to end up like this - ever. What had started out as a harmless prank and initiation had turned into so much more. He still wasn’t sure how Gabe found himself holding onto Nathan’s hips, knuckles white from the grip, the skin underneath his hands red from the pressure he was applying. Nathan was quiet, grunting now and then, rocking with his Captain’s movements against the counter. The only sounds that filled the room was their heavy breathing and the slapping of skin as Gabe drilled over and over into the rookie.

* * *

It had been a joke, to make Nate strip down and wait in Gabe’s room with nothing but a beanie on his head, hands tied together in front of him. He’d been promised strippers, beautiful women, and the works. All he’d gotten was Gabe coming in, wanting to know why in the hell the rookie was standing in his room naked as could be.

Nathan had turned bright red, his cheeks hot and head immediately turned down. **”M sorry, Gabe. . . Ry-Ryan sent me and told me to wait. . . lotsa girls. . . “** He was embarrassed, that much Gabe could tell. 

He smirked, locked the door behind him and took off his jacket from dinner so he stood in a blue dress shirt with his trousers and shoes, eyes shining as he took in the sight in front of him. **”Uh huh. Well, there are no girls in this room, Nate.”** He started to take off his watch, casually setting it down on the dresser. **”And I do believe you were supposed to be sprawled on the bed waiting, not just standing there,”** he turned away from Nathan, rolling his eyes at his own comment. Why were they all hazing the poor rookie like this again? He wasn’t really sure, but he was supposed to go through with it, and he’d try. He was supposed to work Nathan over to see just how far he’d go, how much he trusted his captain, but it was still not something he was proud of. This was, awful, even if it was mildly entertaining to see Nate standing there so scared. 

Nathan’s eyes went wide at Gabe’s comment, but he swallowed loudly. **”Do, do I have too?”** His eyes were wide, like a puppy, as he watched Gabe, waiting for him to tell him it was just a joke, they could stop whatever this was and find those girls he’d been promised. Though, when Gabe turned -after composing himself- and gave him a stern look, Nathan knew he was in for something more than he’d bargained for. His captain nodded his head and cleared his throat, **”How else do I know you’ll listen to your authority figures? You must show me respect, I _am_ your Captain, and you _will_ do what I tell you.”** The blonde’s eyebrows rose as he spoke, arms crossing over his chest as he tried to prove his point. 

Nathan was paler than normal, but nodded, **”Yes sir.”** He quietly put his head down and walked quietly to the bed, looking around. **”On my back or stomach, sir?”** He wanted his chance in the NHL, and it was only training camp, he had to prove himself, and if this was how? Well, he’d take one for the team, literally. 

Gabe tried to hide his shock when Nathan was actually going to do it, holy shit. He scrambled to establish an answer. **”Stomach. You’re not worthy of seeing my face.”** He bit back at his own sour tone, not sure where this was coming from or why he was so horrible, but he might have liked it. More than he probably should have, and he liked the fact that Nathan did exactly what he was told, without further questioning, simply taking a deep breath and got in place. 

Gabe was in the process of taking off his shirt, trying to gather his composure still, not sure why Nathan was going to let him do this, but hey, he had to see just how far he’d go. He remembered his first initiation, and while it hadn’t been like this exactly, he had remembered being blindfolded with what he presumed had been his Captain’s dick in his mouth. So, he figured it was just something they had to go through - and now he was really having to fulfill the captain’s role, and it was work, hard work. 

Once he had stripped out of his clothes, Gabe sauntered over toward his Rookie. _His_ Rookie, he kind of liked the sound of that, once he let his ego get going. Glancing down at Nathan, he noticed that he was was shaking somewhat, from what he assumed to be nerves. He shouldn’t do that, or Gabe was going to feel badly for him, and he couldn’t cave right now, he just couldn’t. Coughing once more, as if to reassure himself that he could do this whole domination thing, Gabriel leaned down and tugged Nate’s beanie over his eyes so he couldn’t see before pulling his face over to his length. **”Suck.”** It was all he could get out without his words cracking. 

Gabe expected Nathan to shriek and call for Uncle or Mercy or whatever it was that the kids were saying these days, but when Nathan obliged and pulled Gabe’s length into his mouth, he didn’t know what to do. He was more than surprised however, when Nathan almost relaxed with his cock in his mouth. What was that? He was about to protest and pull the Kid’s mouth off him when he let himself _feel_ just how good it was. It had been entirely too long since he’d had someone suck his dick in such a manner, and he couldn’t help but complain, and he couldn’t stop the other, he just couldn’t. 

Before Gabe even knew what to say, Mac was going at it like he’d never had so much fun. His lips were swollen, and quiet groans mumbled over Gabe as his Rookie sucked up and down and swirled his tongue, dong all of the things that the Captain loved. Clenching his fists, Gabe pulled his head back with a hand shakily, letting out a held breath. **”Stop, you don’t, have too.’** He couldn’t make him do this anymore, there was no way he could live this one down. 

The Rookie looked up with swollen lips, eyes covered still, a pout growing on his face. **”Was I doing something wrong?”**

Lord have mercy, the kid wanted to know if he was doing something wrong, when really he was giving one of the world’s best blow jobs ever? Gabe let out a long sigh and pulled away, sitting down as he pulled the fabric from the Rookie’s hands so they’d be free and he could move his own beanie up. **”No, you, did a good job. I can’t make you do anything though . . . that’s just, not me.”** He shook his head, rubbing a hand through his blonde hair quietly. 

Nathan pulled his beanie up and looked over at Gabe with red cheeks, **”I didn’t mind. . . I kind of liked it.”**

Gabe looked over with wider eyes, **”Oh?”**

Mac nodded, **”I think I should be properly initiated, sir.”**

He stood up and walked over to the counter, leaning against it, perching his ass out, making his point more than obvious. 

Gabe followed after him, eyes darkening. Well then, this had taken an interesting turn, and the kid was all but begging for it with the look in his eyes. He watched the other as he perched his ass out even more, looking over his shoulder at Gabe. **”I’m ready, Captain.”** He spoke with a sureness in his voice now, and Gabe wasn’t sure of what to make of it, at all, but judging by what he saw, The Rookie was more than enjoying himself and did indeed want to ‘take one’ for the team. 

He was revved up himself, and he couldn’t help but imagine just how good it would feel to slide into the warm heat again - it had been so long ago that he had - so of course, he was going to go for it. 

Gabe grabbed everything they needed out of the drawer and prepped, watching Nathan with dark eyes. **”You sure about this, Rookie?”** he asked as he lined himself up with the other’s entrance, having prepped him efficiently. The Captain was fairly certain he was ready, judging from the whining and whimpering and _begging_ he’d done while he’d been prepping his pucker. 

Nodding, the Rookie spoke, **”Yes.”** He was firm in his answer, sure, wanting even. 

Gabe took no more questions and pressed into the other’s heat, giving him time to adjust to his size before he gripped tightly onto the other’s hips and slowly at first began to stroke into the other. Nathan held onto the counter tightly, meeting back at each thrust, grunting and groaning in pleasure. The noises only spurred the Captain on as he plundered into the other, working himself up to speed before the only noises to be heard was the skin slapping and their breathing. 

He could only go for so long before he felt his peak close, and he increased his movements, Nathan groaning and reaching down to stroke himself. Gabe reached out and slapped his hands away. **”You will NOT!”**

The Rookie dropped his hand, grunting, **”Yes Papa.”** It slipped, he didn’t know what else to say. He grunted instead, groaning when he felt his Captain’s dick pulse within him, signaling the release to come. He held on and bared down on the counter, rolling with it as Gabe went. 

There was a grunt and a slowing of strokes before he withdrew from the Rookie, taking time to dispose of the mess. Nathan stood with his head down on the counter, breathing heavy. Gabe watched him, before reaching out to slap his ass. **” _Now,_ you can touch.”** He walked off with no looking back, to get a glass of water, and figure out what in the fuck had just happened. 

The Rookie took care of himself, then flopped onto the sofa, spent from the activity. Some kind of initiation he’d gotten. He wouldn’t mind another.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about this one, I've never written anything like this, sooo lemme know what you think. Annnd we'll see if I leave this up here, I'm not sure how I feel about it.


End file.
